A four letter word
by IWroteAFanficOnce
Summary: Nora and Ren have a long history. They had always been together, but never together-together. What's a huntress to do when these feelings of butterflies she's held for so long might mean more than just 'friend? Better question, when did it all start? "When I want to say I love you I'll say..."
1. Chapter 1

Lie Ren was blissfully off in dream land when a feather light rustling stirred him from his slumber. "Did you dream about it again?" he asked without ever opening his eyes.

"Uh huh," a voice choked out weakly as the owner slipped between the boy's sheets. She nestled herself under in the crook of his arms with her head laying on his chest. It was Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren's best friend sense a time that until yesterday felt so far off.

"I thought you had gotten over it?" Ren asked with grog in his voice, sleep already threatening to swallow him up again.

"I thought I had too," Nora said, her voice lacking its usual exuberance. It was now replaced by a stifled whisper that was only broken by light sobs.

"It'll be okay," Ren said as he stroked her ginger hair. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen again. I promised that I'd protect you."

"I know," she replied happily, a smile flashed across her face. "Hey Ren…" she said as calm as she could. Ren let his eyes crack open to find Nora's turquoise orbs staring intently into his magenta. "Boop," Nora said as she tapped his nose, another smile on her face.

Ren's drowsy expression broke into a warm smile as he ruffled the girl's hair. "Go to bed Nora," he said before he fell victim to sleeps powerful grip.

Sleep would come much slower to the girl he cradled in his arms. Tried as she might to sail her way to dream land her thoughts were tormented by Vale's recent Grimm breach. The blaring sirens. The terrifying roar of monsters that stormed the streets. The agonized screams of people who couldn't fend for themselves. Though Nora fought as valiant as her name sake, these sounds took her back to a time where she wasn't as brave. A time when she wasn't as bright. A time where she knew no hope.

Sirens blared to a deafening roar, a sound so shrill that Nora would never forget it. "Mom, what's that sound? It's so loud," a young Nora whined as she covered her ears, fruitlessly trying to protect herself from the indomitable ringing.

"It's nothing," her mother lied as she pat her daughter head. Magnhild, the combination war hammer and grenade launcher that Nora would someday wield, was clutched tightly in her mother's grasp.

Screams of terror could be heard just beyond their home's walls along with the hungry cries of Grimm. Nora and her family had lived in a small settlement that was serving as one of the beginning for human expansion in Vale. It wasn't far from the kingdom's capital, but just far enough to see the occasional Grimm. Except today there was just your occasional small beast that had wandered to close. There was an organized pack of them; Ursa, Nevermore, Beowolves, King Taijtus, Boarbatusk and many more. They had spontaneously swarmed the small settlement and were currently terrorizing the town. The few huntresses and hunters that lived here had taken up arms to fend off the attack. They had even radioed to the capital to request reinforcements but everything seemed bleak.

"Mom's go help fight the Grimm," her mother said as she pat her daughters head. "I'll be right back I promise."

Nora could feel her heart sinking. She couldn't believe her mother's words. The world outside their house seemed so scary right now. The air was a storm of violent sounds and the earth rumbled as buildings toppled. "I don't want you to go," Nora frowned as she tugged on her mother's gown.

"It'll be okay," Nora's mother smiled one last time. "Boop," she said as she poked her daughter's nose, a silly gesture of affection that they shared. After that, she left a very afraid Nora alone in a home that suddenly seemed too big for a ten-year old girl.

Nora waited for her mother, suffering through the terrible roars and blood curdling screams. The thundering explosions that made her tiny heart jump and rattling of the earth that shook her to the core. She waited through it all, while trying to cover her eyes and ears from the chaos. Then, the unimaginable happen. Half of Nora's home was blown away as a gigantic Boarbatusk charged through. Grinding to a halt it stared at her, blood coated its tusk, and angrily snorted. Nora, gripped by terror could only shake her head, trying to wish the Grimm away as she crawled for safety. The Boarbatusk squealed before reeling back onto its hind quarters, ready to mow the small girl down.

An explosion ripped through the air. The Boarbatusk was gone, now sent flying far off into the horizon. Before Nora stood a woman in gleaming gown, speckled with dust and blood. She had long ginger lock and eyes that glittered like the sea. Though battered she stood proud before Nora, a mighty hammer resting on her shoulders. "Stay the hell away from my daughter!" she roared before lunging back into the fray like some goddess of war.

Nora had long sense fainted from shock and wouldn't see her mother's final charge. The battle for the city would rage on around her unconscious body that would be protected by her homes wreckage. The battle would drag on into the night, ending with the eventual defeat of the Grimm at the cost of nearly the entire towns populous. Nora would eventually be roused by a team scavenging for survivors.

"Where's my mommy?" the ginger girl would ask only to receive silence. Though she was young she understood what it meant, her mother was gone. Nora could feel her heart break as reality crushed it with its harsh grasp. The memory of sirens, pained screams and the Grimm's bestial roars burned themselves into Nora's mind. The sensory overload caused her emotions to run rampant inside her, it was as if everything was happening again all around her. She could remember everything, feel everything. Tears began to stream down Nora's cheeks as. It was all she could do. All she had left were these bubbling emotions that threatened to eat her alive.

A plate shattered to floor, scattering what looked like an untouched meal onto the floor. Though the sound was jarring and caused a moment of alarm all onlookers met the scene with sighs and rolls of their eyes. Except for one. A boy with hair the color of midnight and magenta eyes was kneeling down, attempting to clean up the mess. "Nora, you have to eat," he said with a sigh.

Lie Ren was Nora's oldest friend, even before the Grimm attack on their home. They came from neighboring families so the two had always grown and played alongside each other. Now, they lived in an orphanage at the heart of Vale for children who had lost their parents to Grimm.

"I don't want it," Nora growled bitterly. They had been staying at the orphanage for nearly a week and Nora had barely touched her food. She ate what little she felt she could stomach despite Ren's efforts in coaxing her to eat.

"You'll get sick if you don't eat," Ren warned, trying not to raise his tone. He scratched his head, his hair lacking what would come to be his iconic pink streak. There had to be a way to get her to feel better.

"I don't care," Nora barked.

The room fell silent in wake of her outburst before it filled with chatter, gossip about how 'Nora was at it again'.

"Nora…" Ren sighed heavily, trying to find his words.

"I won't do it Ren."

"Come on," Nora said reaching out to her, moving to poke her nose. "Boo-"

His hand was met with a harsh slap, knocking it away. "Don't do that," Nora growled, daggers in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Ren said immediately. "I was just…trying to cheer you up."

"Don't," Nora said coldly as she hopped from her chair. With clenched fist and heavy feet Nora stormed her way back to her room, a series of cots where all the children slept in one giant hall. She climbed into her bunk and rested her head between her knees, wanting to shut herself away from the world.

She could still hear it. The blaring sirens, the howling Grimm and the terrified screams. Then there was the last exchange she had shared with her mother. It was all burned into her. Nora scratched her nose, she could still feel her mother's final caress on her skin. It was their little way of saying hi, I love you or it'll all be okay. It had always put a smile on her face, but now it only served as a biter reminder. Then there was Ren, who tried to recreate the act. Ren had seen the exchange between Nora and her mother countless times, but he didn't understand the meaning. He had only seen it on the outside. He only knew that the act could make Nora smile. His intentions were good but right now the gesture only made her heart ache.

A mighty roar sounded causing Nora's heart to leap into her throat. All the memories of that day flashed through her mind. She covered her ears. Shut her eyes. She wanted to wish it all away. Then came the snickers and laughter. It wasn't a Grimm but another child playing tricks on her. Still is sounded all too real as the cries from that day. Her head pounded as her heart thumped in her ears, tears began to trickle down her cheek.

"Knock it off!" she heard just above the memories racing through her mind. There was loud thumping, cheering and screams. A scuffle had begun.

"Stop that!" someone shouted. "You two stop that!" an older voice commanded. It was one of the orphanage's caretakers, come to separate the fighters. "Lie Ren, you know better than to start fights."

"I didn't-"

"Enough!" They commanded for his silence. "A deputy from another city is here to see you. He's thinking about adopting you."

"But-"

"No buts Ren," and that was the final word.

The fighting quelled and the children separated, leaving a whimpering Nora alone on her cot. She didn't know when the shaking stopped. When all the sound and her mind were finally silent Nora did her best to wipe the tears from her eyes. She hated it here. All the other kids were mean to her. They all wanted to force her to eat or do things she didn't want. Nora felt sick to her stomach. She hadn't slept in days. Every hour of her days was haunted by her memories. She couldn't take it. She wanted to leave.

So little Nora walked, walked as far as her little legs would take her from the orphanage. She wanted to be as far away from that place as possible. She couldn't escape her memories but she could definitely escape those people. She could still hear the children's laughter. They loved to torment her. "Sneak up on the freak," they called it. She was a game to them. Well, no more. She'd leave it all behind.

It was then that she heard another roar causing her memories to come flooding back. This time it wasn't another child playing a prank. It was a real Grimm. A small Beowolf had found the poor girl. It had sniffed out Nora's rampaging emotions and now it had come to feed. Nora's legs gave out from under her. Fear took hold as she imagined the Beowolf as the giant Boarbatusk that destroyed her home. Except this time there wouldn't be a brave warrior maiden to come to her rescue. The Beowolf howled before charging at its prey.

Nora let out a scream in what seemed like her final moments. There was a flash of green and the Grimm was sent tumbling a few feet. Between her and the Grimm stood a raven haired boy. "Don't worry Nora," he said before let out a breath to calm himself as he fell into a fighting stance. "I'll protect you."

The Beowolf growled, angered that someone would keep it from its meal. It charged again pouncing on the boy who would be the appetizer before the main course. But Lie Ren was swift. Having been trained in his youth in the martial arts he was already an experienced fighter. He bobbed and weaved around the creatures claws as he dodged its drooling maw. However, Ren lacked a true hunters experience and could never prepare for an animal's tenacious natural instinct. A claw cut him across the shoulder and sent him spinning to the ground, where he landed at Nora's feet.

A deafening bang rang out as a pulled pierced into the Beowolf's flesh, the beast felled. A shot fired from the Anti-Grimm weapon wielded by the deputy who had come to adopt Ren. Nora hadn't heard nor seen it. All her senses were now focused on Ren. Her eyes swelled with tears as she approached him. Nora shook him trying to make sure he was okay, not stolen away by Death's unforgiving grip like her mother had been. "Please be okay," she whispered frantically. "Please be okay Ren. I can't lose you too." The tears came so heavily now, clouding her vision.

"Boop," came the boy's weak voice as she felt a finger tap against her nose.

Nora opened her eyes just enough to see Ren's dim smile. Her heart sank as she blamed herself, he had gotten injured trying to protect her. But her heart swelled in knowing that he was okay. She was happy to know that her best friend and savior was right here by her side.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Nora was still plagued by her memories, evident with how her usual exuberance had been replaced with a dull glare. She couldn't even bring herself to enjoy her morning pancakes, instead only toying with her normally favorite food.

"Okay that does it!" Jaune exploded, unable to sit through the silence any longer. Throughout JNPR's morning routine Jaune had been constantly stealing nervous glances toward Nora and Ren. "As your team leader, it is my duty to get to the bottom of this," he said rather boastful. "Nora! Ren…" he paused in attempt to pick his words. "Are you two finally…well you know, _together_?"

The way he emphasized the word 'together' made the gingers heart leap, thinking it to be surprise at Jaune's comment.

"Me and Ren?" she glanced toward the boy sitting next to her, who wore an equally confused guise. "No. Never," her words were then followed by an equally nervous laugh.

"I thought we had already addressed that Nora and I are just friends?" Ren added flatly. He didn't think the topic would be brought up again, especially so soon.

"Yeah, friends." Another nervous laugh from Ms. Valkyrie before her eyes fell to her fidgeting hands.

Jaune looked utterly dumbfounded. As if he had a wool pulled over his eyes. He was so certain, he had to be right. "But I saw you….you know".

Pyrrha took this opportunity to slap a hand over Jaune's mouth. "What Jaune means to say is that he found you two in a rather _compromising_ position this morning."

Nora's eyes grew wide in horror as her cheeks surged with heat. Jaune had seen her curled up next to Ren in the boy's bed. It was no wonder why Jaune had jumped to such a conclusion. Nora looked for words to explain herself but only found herself fumbling over her words.

"Oh that?" Ren said. He on the other hand was less than phased by topic. "Nora had a habit of crawling into my bed when we were younger. It's nothing really." Without another word he returned to his morning meal.

"See Jaune, I told you there was a reasonable explanation," Pyrrha said, suggesting that the case was closed and for the blonde to pursue it any further.

"Dang it and I was so sure," Jaune said with a scowl.

Pyrrha placed a comforting hand on the boys shoulder and informed him that mistakes happen. In her peripheral, the warrior maiden spied a solemn look on the Valkyrie's face. She knew that look better than anyone, and she knew that Jaune hadn't completely missed the mark.

"You sure are lucky to have such a powerful aura," an older man said with a whistle. The man looked to be in his early thirties and wore simple clothing, aside from the star shaped badge that adorned his chest. He was the deputy that had come to adopt Ren. "Most people your age would have been Beowolf dinner."

A week after the incident where Ren had saved Nora from a Beowolf the boy was already off to a speedy recovery. Rigorous aura training that he had been receiving from his parents since a very young age had save him from more serious injuries. Yet, the boy was still prescribed proper bed rest and wasn't allowed to do much otherwise. Unless he wanted to incur the wrath of his self-appointed nurse.

"Lunchtime~!" Nora said in what would become her iconic whimsy as she set a tray of food at Ren's bedside. After the attack Nora had refused to leave Ren's side and Ren in turn refused to be parted from his dear friend. Thus leaving the deputy only one choice, he would have to adopt both children. "Now Ren, you have to remember not to overdo it. If you need anything you can count on me!"

"Yes Nora," Ren replied sounding exasperated but still smiled.

Nora returned the smile before poking the boy's nose. "Boop," she said with a giggle in her voice.

Aside from her growing attachment to Ren, Nora was making attempts to appear happier. She tried to portray herself as energetic and whimsical, not wanting to draw the attention of another Grimm. Though her sudden exuberance seemed to be wearing on Ren.

However, that wasn't always the case. There were times when her mood would falter and break, allowing her gloominess to slip through the cracks. It would always happen at night when all was still and Nora had nothing to distract her. Slowly the howls grew louder in her mind until they became a deafening roar. It was as if she was back on that day again with the Grimm, falling building and her mother. On those nights Nora did everything she could to block out the thoughts from her mind, most times failing.

"Ren," Nora would say between sobs as she approached the boy's bed. Without a question Ren would respond by raising the sheets to allow the girl access.

One tactic she found to work was to crawl into bed next to Ren. She couldn't explain it. Somehow being next to him made everything in her mind slowly drift away. As Nora laid next to him she didn't feel the creeping fear eat away at her. She didn't feel afraid. That fear was replaced by a warm sensation that bubbled from her stomach and into her chest. With Ren she felt happy and safe.

As the year past Nora seemed to drift further and further from that dark time in her life. With each passing day she became stronger, confident and the beaming individual she would always be. Then came the time where the two needed to pick their paths in life.

"So have you two finally decided?" the deputy asked. Though he spoke to both of them his eyes remained trained on Nora, knowing that Ren had long since made up his mind.

"I'll become a huntress," she said with a nod. "My mother was beautiful, strong and cared a lot about the people she protected," Nora continued, closing her eyes as recalled the memories of her mother she had kept close to her heart. "And I want to become a huntress just like her," she added with one final nod.

The deputy smiled, having accepted her answer. "Then I have gifts for the two of you for when you go off to begin your training. He produced two boxes. One, small and rectangular. The other, much longer and seeming to take great effort to move.

"Oh boy, I hope it's chocolate!" Nora said hastily tearing into her package.

"I don't think its chocolate," Ren replied, though monotone his voice still carried a chuckle.

It wasn't chocolate. Inside of Ren's box were twin green automatic pistols with blades that curved down. They were the pistols Stormflower, the boy's signature weapon.

Inside Nora's box was another test. The deputy's final test to see if she was actually ready to accept the life she was choosing. The moment Nora removed the lid she could feel her heart catch in her chest. Inside the box was her mother's hammer: Magnhild.

Nora's hand quivered as she reached for it. Trying to lift it she found it to be impossibly heavy, it carried more than just physical weight. Inside the hammer wasn't just steel, dust and components. This hammer also carried the memories of the Grimm assault on her home and the loss of Nora's very own mother. It was as if the hammer carried the very weight of her universe. Her heart raced as she gripped it, trying to lift it. Her fears all coming back to haunt her.

"Hey," a voice called her back as a hand rested on her shoulder. Nora turned to se magenta irises staring back at her. "You can do this," Ren said simply and in that moment Nora could feel her fear washed away. Replaced by it was the warm and tingling feeling she got whenever she was with Ren.

"Yeah," Nora nodded, now finding the hammer significantly lighter. "As long as I have you by my side, I can do anything."

This time it was Ren who booped Nora's nose, eliciting a small giggle. Nora's cheeks flushed red as her heart began to race as he stomach did flips. Nora wasn't exactly sure what, but she something was definitely happening.

"Earth to Nora," Jaune's voice called, shaking her from her memories.

Taken aback Nora shook her head of surprise. "Whatisit?IsitaGrimm?I'llsquashit!" she said, her voice coming out as a storm of words.

"No," Pyrhha assured. "You were just…starring," her teammate explained.

"For a REALLY long time," Jaune added with emphasis.

"Sorry," Nora sighed as she looked down at her plate, nearly untouched while everyone else had long since finished."

An additional helping of pancakes slid into her vision. Following the hand Nora, unsurprisingly, found it attached to Ren. He didn't explain himself, nor did he look up. He only continued to fiddle with the notes before him.

Pyrrha and Jaune exchanged a confused shrug, but Nora understood. She loved pancakes and Ren knew that. Days prior Ren had snagged the last helping for himself and had been quite defiant about it. This wasn't just Ren making up for that day, it was Ren trying to pull Nora out of whatever sour mood she had fallen into. One of his little things.

Nora sighed as took in the sight of her partner, stars in her eyes. She rested her chin in the palm of her hand, a wide smile on her face.

Nora wasn't sure how long these feelings of hers had been there, but she knew they had been buried inside of her for a very long time. Tangled up in a web of history that blended their relationship between friend and family. And somehow, Nora felt that his blindfold of their kinship Ren saw her the same way she did. Or at least she hoped he did.

"Ren~," she cooed, garnering the boys attention. "Boop," she said as she pressed a finger to his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**WAM!**

Thunder clapped as yet another Beacon Academy student was sent sailing through the air before landing in an unceremonious heap. There were screams of panic to see if the student was alright. When all they got was an agonized groan their peers were satisfied that the student was, luckily, still alive.

"Another win for Miss Valkyrie," Glynda said less than enthused.

Nora wiped the sweat from her brow as she hoisted Magnhild over her shoulder, a victorious grin on her face. With the extramural tournament still on the horizon everyone was in the midst of making themselves a better Huntress/Hunter with each passing day.

"A bit more reckless than I'd like but I suppose to that it is one way to get results," Glynda continued as she mulled over Nora's battle records. They were near perfect aside from the occasional loss to one Pyrrha Nikos. "We still have some time before class is dismissed, would anyone else like to face Miss Valkyrie?" Glynda asked the crowd of students who sat in the bleachers. The only answers she received were averted gazes and the occasional cough, even members of team RWBY dared no volunteer.

"C'mon, I'll take you on with one hand tied behind my back!" Nora shouted as she pointed her hammer menacingly at the crowd of students. It did nothing to lift their spirits as she had hoisted her weapon with only that hand.

Still there was nothing.

"Guess that's it then." Glynda shrugged. "Class dismissed."

"Chickens." Nora blew a raspberry as the crowd before she turned for the locker room.

Then she heard it. Was it a whisper or a shout. But someone had definitely said it. The one world Nora hated more than anything in the world. "...Gorilla..."

"What was that?" Nora growled, her voice completely void of her usual singsong tone. "Who said it? Who called me a gorilla?" The slammed the head of Magnhild into the arena floor, the resulting shockwave shaking the entire venue. "C'mon speak up." Her eyes had become like that of a beast watching over its prey. Gone was the happy-go-lucky Huntress, exchanged for this cruel unforgiving executioner.

"Miss Valkyrie," Glynda barked, the echoing stamp of her heel calling all to order. "Simple trash talking I don't mind but, as your teacher, I will not have you threatening my students and your classmates. Do I make myself clear?" Glynda's emerald eyes bore into Nora like venom through the girls veins.

"But-"

"No buts," Glynda cut her off before she even had the chance to speak.

"Yes ma'am," Nora said bitterly.

"Good, now hit the showers," Glynda said with an authoritative point.

Knowing that this battle was lost Nora reluctantly marched off to the showers. But she could still hear them, the snickers and jeers. Even when she had disappeared into the locker room she could hear it, echoing inside her head. "Gorrila," they called her. Her fist rammed into wall, leaving behind a sizeable crater. A few student jumped at the booming impact before quickly gathering their belongings and fleeing, not wanting to be caught in the path of Nora's rampage.

She tried to push it from her mind when she entered the shower. Drown it all out under the water as she soothed her muscles. She wanted to wash it all away, to forget. But memories never wash away as easy as dirt.

Gorilla. Monster. Unladylike. Boorish.

Nora had heard it all long before she came to Beacon.

* * *

**THUD.**

Went a student as they hit the gymnasium floor.

"Aww yeah, Nora wins again!" Nora said as she held up her two fingers in the shape of a v for victory. She was covered in cuts, bruises and she was even breathing heavily. Yet, her smile was still radiant as could be.

In the years that would lead her to attending Beacon Nora attended training camp after training camp to improve her skills as a huntress. She needed to, if she would ever make the cut.

Nora was presently struggling with staying focused during her sparing matches. Every time she picked up Magnhild her whole body began to shake as every nerve in her body caught fire. She remembered that day. The Grimms. The destroyed town. Only difference was that in her mother's place stood Nora, too terrified to know what to do. No matter how many times she pushed that thought from her head, it would always come creeping back.

"Sloppy as ever," her coach said as he marked notes. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you expect to attend Beacon with you...'boyfriend'."

"He's not my boyfriend," Nora groaned under her breath. "Ren and I are just friends, it's not like that." Even with her explanation Nora cheeks still flared red.

Lie Ren was a completely different story. He stood faced against multiple other Hunter hopefuls. He was outnumbered, surrounded and with everyone exactly where he wanted them to be. Ren took in a deep breath before it all begun. The first student charge only to have his weapon easily deflected before they were disarmed of it and sent flying into another student. Two already down. The next one came, a sweep of the leg sent them tumbling across the floor. Three. Two more tried to flank him, but with precise movements Ren narrowly escaped harm's way as he gripped their arms and slammed them together for an instant double KO. Five. A mountain of a boy swung their greatsword, wanting to cleave Ren in two. All it took was a finger. With an Aura infused finger Ren halted the hunters blow and countered with strong kick. Six. Not wanting to squander the opportunity, he hefted the sword in one hand and hurled it at his next attacker. They were down before they even knew what hit them. Seven. From his blind spot appeared another, but like lightning Ren slipped into their guard and unleashed a blast of Aura from his fist sending them skyward. Eight.

There was only two Hunters left. They only had one option left to them. They held up their hands in immediate surrender. Just like that it was over. A matter of seconds and Ren had single handedly defeated eight opponents without even breaking a sweat.

"Whoa!" Nora boomed as she entered the ring of victims. "You were are like zoom! Then you were all bam! Then swing and-"

Ren poked the girls nose. "Calm down," he said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"But Ren, you were so cool," Nora said still sounding as excited as ever. "Why don't you ever teach me how to do stuff like that."

"I have," Ren said bluntly. "It takes years of practice."

"But I don't want to wait years," Nora groaned. "I wanna learn noooooow." Her mouth raced on and on as she flopped back and forth between moods.

"Good work Ren," their coach said. "You can expect a recommendation from me when you apply to Beacon."

"Thank you, sir," Ren said with a bow.

"Way to suck up Ren," Nora said as she elbowed him in the side.

"Was I?" Ren asked completely aloof.

"Just like...a WHOLE LOT," she added as she ruffled his hair, which lacked its iconic magenta streak...for now.

While Nora and Ren seemed to be far off in their own affectionate world they remained ignorant of the bitter and jealous glances.

"Ren is so cool. Why is he always with her."

"She's not even that pretty."

"Or that great of a huntress."

"And the way she swings around that hammer."

"Yeah, like a gorilla in a dress."

Nora had heard that. Her smile immediately fell from her face. She had heard it day after day. The other Huntresses would always tease her when they thought she wasn't listening. Call her names. Tell her how it was such a waste for Ren and her to be together...despite them not being together-together. They smiled and pretended to be her friend when they were face to face but Nora new the truth. She had heard every word, felt every knife in her back. But she couldn't fight them. If she did she knew that everything would only get so much worse.

"So how do I look?" Nora asked, her tone coming across as excited and merry before it all faded. "It's bad isn't it?" she asked, this time exasperated.

"Um..." Ren tried to form words but he had nothing. He wanted to find his words but at the same time he didn't want to say anything hurtful.

Nora had gone out into town and had purchased various make-ups and beauty products. When she thought she had everything she needed, Nora hastily returned to their home and applied everything she had acquired. Due to an upbringing with only boys and extremely untrained hands the result...was not pretty.

"I look like a clown don't I?" she asked with a heavy sigh.

"No comment," Ren said as he stifled a laugh.

Nora sighed again before she ventured off to the restroom to remove abstract art piece from her face. Moments later she slunk back to where Ren awaited and sank into a chair as she rested her head face first on the table.

"Nora?" Ren asked with a worried tone. "Are you alright?"

There was another sigh. "Ren, be honest with me?" The girl paused as she needed to force the words out. "Do you think I'm a gorilla?"

Ren raised a brow, confused by the remark, having no idea where it had come from. "While I'll admit you're strong, I wouldn't call you a gorilla. You've trained hard to get to where you are now, so it's only natural for you to overpower the other huntresses. Also, seeing as you aren't coated in fur or make strange grunting noises I doubt I could ever confuse you for a gorilla."

"Ha ha," Nora said sarcastically. But the comment had did its job. She wasn't sulking anymore, Nora was even smiling, even if it was just a little. But she had more questions to ask, more things to be sure of. "...Do you think I'm unladylike?"

Again Ren raised a brow again. "No. You're just as much a lady as any other girl I've met. Just because you fight Grimm and swing a big hammer doesn't mean you aren't a lady." His answer came so nonchalantly, as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Plus," Ren added as he approached Nora from behind and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You're the sweetest girl I know. You have an amazing heart and no matter what you always keep smiling."

Nora could feel the heat rising not only in her cheeks but where Ren touched her as well. She gently touched her hands to his, their fingers unintentionally interlocking. "Ren..." she spoke his name softly as every nerve in her body shivered. "Am I...pretty?"

When Nora looked up to meet Ren eyes the boy looked away. Was the surprise she saw? Nervousness? A hint of embarrassment to match her own? She could never tell. "Of course you are. You're the most beautiful girl I know."

Nora's heart skipped a beat. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew his words were sincere. She felt a warmth swelling in her chest. 'What is this?' she asked herself. There was something to this air between Ren and her, though she couldn't quite place it.

"Hey Ren," Nora said his name again, the song back in her heart. Ren let out a glee filled grunt. He knew what was coming next. "Boop," Nora said as she poked his nose as she had done hundreds of times before.

* * *

"Nora! Are you in here? Nora?" Ren's voice echoed.

Nora's eyes snapped open. She was still in the locker room's shower, the water long since turning to an icy cold. She turned off the stream and grabbed her towel from the rack as she stepped into the room open air. Everything was cold. The air. The floor. But not Nora, even after stepping away from the cold waters her entire body burned.

Before her stood Ren, doing his best to avert his gaze, a red hue growing in his cheeks. "We were waiting for you," he dragged out, his thought all scrambled. "But even after class let out you didn't come out."

"You didn't have to wait for me," Nora admitted, embarrassed. Exactly how long had she taken?

"I know that," Ren said. "But I wasn't going to leave you either. I'd never leave you."

Nora felt her heart skip. How many times had he done that to her? But should she have expected anything less from her best friend? He could always put a smile on her face, make her knees weak, and her heart skip.

She was chatelaine and she wanted no other knight in the castle of her heart.

"Ren," she sang his name as she sauntered over to him.

"Yes Nora?" he sighed, but he gave in. Ren knew what she wanted and he was more than willing to accept. His eyes met hers and the girl smiled.

"Boop."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A new day had come, yet Nora had not fully returned to her usual self. While she still retained her smiles and insatiable need for pancakes, her hasty actions had slowed, evolving into constant sideways glances at her best friend.

Thoughts of Ren were consuming her every moment now. Days dreams of adventures and leisure were overrun with a raven haired companion. Butterflies swarmed like a blizzard in her stomach. Her heart thundered in her chest each time he met her gaze. A blush. An adverted gaze. It was all Nora could manage.

She thought something had changed inside of her, but that would be a lie. These feelings, whatever they were, had always been there. Just dormant, cast to the side and buried deep below their sibling-esque relationship. With her feelings bubbling to the surface she had no intention of burying them down again.

"So Ren," Nora cooed. "Got any plans for today? Because with the tournament still coming up I was thinking you and I could do some training with just the two of us...alone. NotThatI'mPlanningAnything."

"Sorry but I can't," Ren said as he turned over his breakfast, waffles coated with syrup.

"Oh," Nora mouthed, falling silent, sadness growing in her eyes.

"Pyrrha asked me to help her with teaching Jaune how to control his aura," Ren said without looking up from his breakfast. "You can join us if you'd like. I believe you would also benefit from learning to control your aura."

"No," Nora grimaced as she turned away from Ren. "I think I'll pass." And without another word she quietly slinked away.

"Suit yourself," Ren shrugged as he continued to munch on his breakfast, occasionally taking bites of Nora's forgotten plate.

When Ren returned to JNPR's assigned dorm room he found his other two teammates waiting expectantly. "Shall we begin?" Ren asked, somehow ignorant to the worried smiles they wore.

"Yeah but before that," Jaune interrupted with a wry smile. "How are you and Nora?"

"We're fine," Ren said with a tilt of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"Hasn't Nora seemed...different to you?" Jaune asked, pushing forward.

Ren took a moment give it thought. "Now that you mention it she has seemed a bit more absent minded lately." Ren stroked his chin, looking for a solution. "But Nora has always been like that." And with that Ren simply shrugged.

"But doesn't it seem a little bit odd?" This time it was Pyrrha who asked. "She seems to be looking at you much more intently lately."

"Yeah, kinda like a love-sick puppy," Jaune added and rightfully received an elbow to the kidney.

"What are you trying to say?" Ren asked. He didn't seem to put 2-and-2 together, the point they were trying to make completely going over his head.

Pyrrha sighed. "Ren," she tried putting it as simply as possible. "Have you ever thought about the possibility that Nora is in love with you?"

Ren's eyes snapped wide in shock. A fire burned in his cheeks as he tried to look anywhere in the room but at his friends. "That's impossible," Ren said, his voice cracking. The break in his stoicism catching them both off guard. "Nora's like my sister, why would she ever fall in love with me?"

"Well you two are best friends," Jaune said immediately.

"And you two really complement each other," Pyrrha added.

"Not to mention you guys do that weird nose thing all the time."

The moment Jaune mentioned the reoccurring gimmick in his relationship Ren stiffened, his entire body going rigid. Every instance of it flashed through his mind and the feelings that came with it. How it made Nora and he happy. How it was a symbol of their connection and affection. Their own little way of saying what they could never say.

"Do we really do it that much?" Ren asked he touched the bridge of his nose.

"Kinda," Jaune said matter-of-factly, once again receiving an elbow. "What? It's true! They both get these huge smiles on their face and-"

"Ren...are you okay?" Pyrrha cut off the stammering blonde as she caught sight of her friend. Ren had turned beet red, even his hands had become coated in a pinkish hue. Pyrrha exchanged a glance with Jaune, a nervous smile tugging at her cheeks. Ren's embarrassment, his nervous glances. Pyrrha knew that look better than anyone, she had worn that look for a time herself.

"Ren..." Pyrrha began as calmly as possible. "Do _you_ love Nora?"

Ren's blush faded. An innocent smile spread across his face. "Of course I do," he said simply.

"WHAT?!" Jaune nearly shrieked. "B-b-but then why aren't you two y'know, together-together?"

Ren shrugged. "I think Nora only sees me as her brother. I mean we have been together since we were kids. She probably doesn't want to ruin things between us."

Pyrrha mentally smacked her forehead. They were both idiots. Both of them were to worried about the others feelings to allow them to express their own. She didn't know if it was sweet or pathetic. "Ren, think about it. the reason why Nora has been acting so strangely lately is because of you."

Nora's change in character since the Grimm attack on Vale raced through his mind. Her smiles. Her laughs. It all came racing through. Then he remembered how she had crawled into his bed because her night terrors had returned. He saw her frowns and her scowls. He saw the sadness she wore in her eyes. Then he remembered...

"I have to go!" Ren shouted as he raced from their room. With each heartbeat fear spread throughout his veins. How had he missed it all? This had happened before. With Nora's emotions all over the place his best friend was in danger. Ren didn't know where she was but he knew he'd find her. They were connected. Their bond would bring them together and he would protect her.

Months before coming to Beacon Nora and Ren sat on the porch of the only place they could call home, eyes turned to the horizon. They were waiting for a delivery, for letters to arrive saying whether they'd be accepted or rejected in furthering their dreams of becoming professional a Huntress and Hunter.

"What if I don't get in..." Nora sighed.

"You'll get in," Ren said nonchalantly. "Though you haven't really practiced your aura control and your test scores were...lacking, your battle capabilities far surpassed the other candidates. I think they'll find it hard for to say no."

"But what if they say no?" Nora whined as she fell back onto the shabby wood flooring. "What if I don't get in? What if I never get to become a great huntress like my mom? I'll never be able to protect people from Grimm. I'll never get to see you again. You'll probably get in and go off to have all these adventures and make new friends and forget about me."

"Nora," Ren cut off the already rambling girl. "You'll get in."

"You have to promise you won't forget me if I don't get in."

Ren snorted. "I doubt I'll be able to forget you. Plus we've been together since the orphanage. You're my family, Nora, there will never be a time when I don't think of you."

"Yeah..._family_," Nora repeated the word. Though a smile was on her face there was still a hint of rejection in her voice. She mulled over her future, a possible world without Ren, it seemed all so much bleaker. "Hey Ren, this is going to sound crazy but, I have an idea..."

Ren rolled his eyes, but still he faced his friend with a smile. "What is it?" Three words he'd soon learn to forget.

"TA-DAAAAA!" Nora said as she wheeled Ren around to look at himself in the mirror. "What do you think? Isn't it great? It's great isn't it?"

What Ren saw in the mirror was the reflection of his visage. Except now, among this black locks was a streak of pink. Nora had dyed his hair.

"See, now if you ever get homesick you can look in the mirror and think of me!" Nora explained with a puffed out chest, proud of her work.

"...It's great." Ren said with a smile. It was an overly dramatic act for Nora to get Ren to remember her. He would never forget her, could never forget her, dyed locks or not. Nora had a far more special place in his heart than she would ever know.

"Boop," Nora said with a smile as she poked Ren's nose.

A knock rang against their door. The mailman had come with two letters from the prestigious Beacon Academy. Two acceptance letters; one for Lie Ren and the other for a Nora Valkyrie.

Nora let out a sigh. She sat alone on the cliffside that overlooked the Emerald Forest, the location of their initiation exam. It was in that forest that it was decided that Ren and her would not only be on the same team but partners so long as they remained at Beacon academy. There were many fond memories here for such a short time spent there. Nora let out another sigh as her mind flooded with memories of Ren, a sharp pain shooting through her chest.

Nora placed a hand over her heart, felt it thump in her chest. "Didn't think it would hurt like this." Another sigh.

Then a snort. The sound of hooves digging into the dirt. Nora wheeled around to see a Boarbatusk glaring her down. It was huge, even bigger than the one that had destroyed her home. Nora cursed herself as she met the Grimm's gaze. She knew that she had brought it here.

Nora grit her teeth as she reached for Magnhild, only find it missing. Her trusty hammer was back on campus, tucked away in her locker. Nora slowly reached for her Scroll, keying in her lockers activation code. Her hammer would soon arrive, with the speed of rocket thrusters behind it, but until then she was defenseless.

The Boarbatusk howled as it charged. Nora rolled to the side, evading its charge but it still bore down on her. It charged again before Nora could evade so she met the attack head on. She grasped the Grimm by its horns and met it in a power struggle. The Grimm was strong, it slowly pushed her back, daring to push her off the cliff. Nora made the decision to shove off the Grimm, using the moment to dash to the side, but its tusk still grazing her side.

Pain. That's what she felt. Pain and fear. It all gripped her so tightly as she struggled to sit up. Her heart pounded in her ears as she faced her end. Nora swore under her breath again, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom," she choked out. "I'm not as strong as you were." Another face flashed through her mind, his. The sight of it yet another knife in her heart.

"Nora!" Ren cried as he raced to her side, bullets spraying from StormFlower as he charged.

The Boarbatusk, angered by Ren's assault, reared back on its hind legs before charging. Ren met it with a barrier of aura, holding off the Grimm with everything he could. But the Boarbatusk was far stronger than he could imagine. With a whip of its head the Boarbatusk shattered Ren's defenses. And with another impaled the boy through the chest.

"Ren!" Nora called his name as he watched her friend slip from the Grimm's tusk, a gaping hole in his chest. The Boarbatusk snorted as it turned its gaze on Nora.

An explosion shook the ground between her and the Boarbatusk. As the dusk settled Nora stood tall, Magnhild hoisted over her shoulder and a cold glare in her eyes. "Get..." her voice came like a lionesses growl as she compressed her legs. "Away..." With the assistance of Magnhild striking the ground Nora launched herself like a cannonball and charged at the Grimm. She went into a wild spin as she prepped her swing. "FROM MY FRIEND!" When her hammer struck the Boarbatusk its fearsome tusk were immediately shattered, likely along with every bone in the Grimm's body. But it's suffering was far from over as the Boarbatusk was launched far off into the horizon, never to be seen again.

With the threat gone Nora dropped her hammer, her thoughts instantly turned to Ren who lay bleeding on the floor. "Ren, are you okay?" Nora asked as tears clouded her vision. She gripped his shirt as she shook him, trying to rouse him to life. "Ren open your eyes! You can't die. You're all I have left. Ren, don't leave me. I...I lo-"

"Miss Valkyrie," Glynda shrieked. "Not only do you go off on your own, resulting in you getting attacked by a Grimm, but you also got your teammate injured in the process! Exactly how do you intend-"

"Glynda," Ozpin said as he touched his assistants shoulder. He shook his head before gesturing to Nora, who sat at Ren's bedside. "I think she fully understands the consequences of her actions." Nora's face was completely flushed, she had been crying since they brought Ren in, nor had she left his side aside from during his surgery. "We should give them their privacy." Glynda clicked her tongue but accepted Ozpin's decision to leave the two be.

Nora still sat there, sniffling as she looked at Ren. He had regained consciousness but his arm was in a sling and his chest was covered in bandages. He was okay but the doctors said that he would be unable to speak for quite some time.

"I'm sorry Ren, I'm so sorry," Nora said as she tried to wipe her tears with a very soggy sleeve. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had come to save me. I'm so sorry Ren. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me. You're the most important thing in the world to me and all I ever do is cause you trouble."

Ren felt a flutter in his chest. How had he been so blind? It was right in front of him. He wanted to say something. Say how much she meant to him. Tell Nora that she was more than simply his best friend. Tell her that she was the most important person in his life. But here he was unable to speak. All he could do was.

Nora felt a something brush her nose. She opened her eyes to see Ren's smiling face. He had reached out to touch her nose, their little gesture of affection. Their little way of saying...

_I love you._

END


End file.
